Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker
Lichtschwert Mir war, wie es in dem Artikel steht, bekannt, dass Ani sein Lichtschwert in Trance auf Ilum angefertigt hat. Jetzt steht in Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge in der TIE X-1 Ausgabe, dass Ani sein Lichtschwert von Qui-Gon bekam. Das ist zwar meines Erachtnes nach unsinnig, aber es sollte in den Artikel rein. HdK oder so. Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 12:41, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) Der ganz doofe Satz, den ich geändert hab und der wieder zurückgeändert wurde Dann erkläre ich es mal hier, warum ich das so geschrieben habe. Ich hatte es so umgeschrieben, weil es so wie es jetzt (wieder) ist, auf andere Sachen verlinkt als angegeben. Wieso soll man „rund 4000 Jahre“ oder sowas schreiben und auf ein genaues Datum verlinken, wenn man auch einfach das genaue Datum, 3964 VSY, nennen kann? Das ist als würden wir die Information verschleiern wollen, wozu es keinen Grund gibt. Und warum „Jedi“ schreiben und auf „Jedi-Gesandter“ verlinken, wenn man auch „Jedi-Gesandter“ schreiben kann, worum es sich ja handelt? Übrigens ist es nicht ganz unwichtig, dass Q'anilia und die anderen Jedi-Gesandte waren, Lucien Draay war der einzige in dem Haufen, der keiner war und somit die Visionen nicht teilte. Ich find es nicht gut, auf etwas anderes zu verlinken als im Link selbst steht, das nimmt dem Link seinen Sinn. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 17:39, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Zum Datum kann ich sagen, dass z.B. nicht jeder sich mit der VSY/NSY Datumseinteiolung auskennt, oder damit was anfangen kann. Es ist keine Informatiosnverschleierung, wenn man aus stilistischen Gründen "Rund 4000 Jahre" mit dem genauen Datum verlinkt. Es ließt sich zudem so auch Runder, vor allem für neue/jüngere Benutzer und Konsumenten (nicht vergessen, bei den Comics ansich wird auch immer nur vage Datumsangaben gemacht). Für Interessierte ist jedoch hinter der vageren Aussage das Genaue Datum angegeben. Das mit Jedi-Gesandter ist ja neu von dir eingebracht. Für mich ging das Aus dem Comic nicht so daraus hervor, dass das nun genau Jedi-Gesadte seien sollen (steht das vielleicht in einen der früheren Comics?). So wie du den satz umgestellt hast, sah es für mich so aus, als würdest du leicht krampfhaft versuchen wollen möglichst viele Artikellinks unterbringen zu wollen, wobei Satzbau und -stellung von weniger Bedeutung zu seien scheinen. Auch wenn wir hier rohe Fakten präsentieren bin ich immernoch dafür, dass sie dem Leser möglichst unkompliziert präsentiert werden sollten, wobei durchaus eine auch etwas kreativeere Schreibweise (und damit auch verbundene Artikelverlinkungen) helfen können. Jedi-Gesandte z.B. hatte für mich in einem solchen Abschnitt keine hohe Priorität um gerade dort verlinkt zu werden, zumal es dafür sicherlich auch bessere Stellen gibt. Zumal der Abschnitt sich auf die Vision ansich und vor allem auf das Auftauchen von Herrn Vader konzentrieren soltle und weniger auf den tatsächlichen Handlungsstrang von Kotor (wofür man dann eigene Artikel hat). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:55, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich hab nicht krampfhaft versucht Links einzubauen. Anfangs hab ich den Text nur geändert, weil er sich meiner Meinung nach nicht gut gelesen hat (da sah der Teil so aus: „Rund 4000 Jahre vor der Geburt Anakins, zur Zeit der Mandalorianischen Kriege, also um 3964 VSY, geschah es, ...“). Und dabei hab ich dann halt noch Links ergänzt. Links sind in einem Wiki nunmal von oberster Priorität, darauf beruht ja das Prinzip eines Wikis, zumindest verstehe ich es so, weshalb ich auch darauf achte, sie einzubauen wenns mir auffällt. Mir fiel kein Grund ein (und ich verstehe ihn jetzt auch nicht), warum du es für besser halten könntest, Jedi zu schreiben und auf Jedi-Gesandter zu verlinken anstatt Jedi-Gesandter zu schreiben und auch darauf zu verlinken - es sind immerhin zwei ganz unterschiedliche Artikel (und das mit den Gesandten geht aus den Comics auch hervor, es sind die vier, die von Krynda Draay ausgebildet werden). Mit dem Jahr, na gut, es ist zumindest besser als anfangs. Aber wenn sich manche leser mit VSY/NSY nicht auskennen, find ich es auch gerade deshalb nicht schlecht, es zu verlinken (und anzugeben), dann werden sie gleich informiert. Ich finde, dass ungenaue Angaben niemals repräsentativer sind als genaue Angaben. Aber ist ja auch jetzt nur ne Kleinigkeit, wenn du es so wirklich unbedingt haben willst, soll es halt so bleiben. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 18:29, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Gut, das mit dem Datum mag sein, nur so wie es jetzt umgestellt ist, ist es mMn ok. Das mit leicht krampfhaft ist auch so zu verstehen, dass man Sätze so umbaut, damit genau dieser Begriff vorkommt, damit man ihn verlinken kann. Es muss aber nicht immer der ganze satz umgestellt werden, bzw. man sollte nicht schlaflose Nächte verbringen, damit man sich überlegen kann wie man nun dieses oder jene Wort in den Zusammenhang des Inhaltes quetscht, damit man es verlinken kann. Für mich ist der Hauptsinn einer (und auch dieser) Wiki informative Artikel zu einem Thema zu erstellen, Links, sind dafür extrem Hilfreich, jedoch nur zweitrangig. Und nein aus dem Comic "Vector I" geht so nicht hervor, dass das Jedi-Gesandte sind. Niemand sagt "Ohh, ihr seit aber Jedi-Gesangte" oder ähnliches. Dies ist nur etwas, was sich mit dem Lesen der restlichen Comicreihe erschließen lässt, der Comic für sich genommen lässt diesen Schluss aber nicht zu. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:40, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich sagte ja, aus den Comics, nicht aus diesem speziell. Dort sagt aber auch niemand "Ohh, das sind ja der Darth Vader und sein Sprössling". Es sind halt Jedi-Gesandte, das muss ihnen ja nicht in jedem Comic auf die Stirn geschrieben werden. Aber ist auch egal, wie gesagt. Wir sind halt da unterschiedlicher Meinung, ich will aber nicht auf meine Version bestehen. Auch wenn ich hier ein paar Romane ergänzt hab, ist das euer UC. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 18:48, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Naja... Also ich möchte mich jetzt ja nicht einmischen... doch bevor Sol dies geändert hat habe ich mich auch gefragt was das soll. -.- Entweder man schreibt das so Jedi-Gesandten oder so Jedi aber auf gar keinen fall so Jedi. Abgesehen davon ist der Artikel schon sehr lange unter UC, dass ist ja nicht schlimm, aber das du das geschrieben hast: ''Der Artikel steht unter UC, gedulde dich etwas mit deinem Edit, fand ich etwas seltsam... Es hörte sich so an, als ob Sol dir etwas weggeschrieben hätte, was er nicht getan hat. Und der Artikel ist über ein halbes Jahr unter UC, was darauf schlissen lässt, dass es noch eine Weile dauern wird bis er frei ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sol und ich auch nicht, auf diesen Zeitpunkt warten würde um einen Satz zu verbessern. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 21:20, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Das nun sich alle wegen dem "Jedi-Gesandten" aufregen, kann ich nicht verstehn. Zudem standt da ''zuerst nichts von einem Gesandten. Den hat soll dort eingetragen. Ich fand die Satzumstellung jedoch nicht wirklich gelungen, vor allem vor dem Hintergrund, dass man nun zwanghaft versucht hat "Jedi-Gesandter" unterzubringen. Das finde ich so aber nicht in ordnung. Dieser Link passt werde thematisch noch sonstwie in diesen Textabschnitt und nur um des Linkes willen sollte amn keine Artikel oder Abschnitte schreiben. Am besten ist es wohl, ich nehme es, nachdem ich es vorher versucht habe mit dem eigentlichen Text zu verbinden, es komplett rauszunehmen. Und nurnochmal zur Erinnerung: Der Fokus dieses Abschnittes liegt wie das Lemma des Artikel vermuten lässt auf Anakin Skywalker nicht auf der Handlung von KotOR oder von Vector I, weshlab "unnötige" Informationen aus diesem Comic (der Comicreihe) eher eine untergeordnete Rolle spielen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 21:30, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Warum nehmen wir dann nicht gleich alles „unnötige“ raus und schreiben: Darth Vader tauchte in einer Vision von Q'Anilia auf, Punkt. Dass du dich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen wehrst, diesen Begriff in dem Artikel drin zu haben, ist mir unbegreiflich. Übrigens habe ich, wie schon gesagt, den Abschnitt nicht wegen des Links bearbeitet (hier). Und dass du mir die ganze Zeit zwanghaftes Verhalten vorwirfst, weil ich einen Link eingebaut habe, ist auch lächerlich. Es war keine zwanghafte Änderrung, Jedi-Gesandte hat einfach besser gepasst als „Begleiter“, weil sie da nicht auf einer Klassenfahrt war oder sowas, sondern eine Macht-Vision hatte. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 21:46, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Meiner Meinung nach war Sols Satz perfekt. Ein Wiki ist eine Enzyklopädie und kein Kinderbuch. Was ich damit sagen will, es sollte so viele Infos wie möglich aufgegriffen werden und nicht einfache Worte verwendet werden. Dass Q'Anilia eine Jedi-Gesandte ist sollte im Artikel erwähnt werden. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 21:59, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Ja, eine Wiki sollte die ''Gesamtheit des Wissens über einen Themenbereich ansammeln. Nur, was für einen wirkichen Mehrwert für den Anakin Skywalker-Artikel hat es, wenn man eine Randinformation über einen Charakter erfährt, der 4000 Jahre vor Anakin lebte? Interessierte finden diese Information im Artikel von Q'Anilia, warum braucht man sie (und vor allem genau an dieser Stelle?) im Anakin Skywalker-Artikel? MMn gibt es viel bessere Stellen wo man Jedi-Gesandte verlinken könnte, vielleicht sogar mal an einer Stelle, wo es eine Rolle (im Leben von Ani) spielt. Könnt ihr wirklich stichhaltige Gründe anführen warum der Link genau da sein muss? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:14, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST)